


Cigarettes and Chocolate Milk

by sabinelagrande



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Pre-Canon, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles never lets her do anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarettes and Chocolate Milk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pearl_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/gifts).



"This is fucking ridiculous," Raven says, as they sit in the kitchen. "You never let me do anything."

"On the contrary, darling," he says, blowing a long plume of smoke out of the open window. "Here I am letting you sit up in the middle of the night, keeping my stepfather away, not saying a word about the fact that you've got your bare feet up on the counter."

"You're half-naked and smoking," she points out.

"And there's another thing," he says, shaking his cigarette at her. "I'm sitting here letting you watch." Raven's face goes a little red, and Charles grins. "You're very transparent, love."

"I don't even know what you're talking about," she says, but it's not very convincing. Charles puts his cigarette down carefully on the windowsill; he leans over and takes her face into his hands, kissing her thoroughly. 

He tastes like sin.

Maybe he is letting her do quite a lot.


End file.
